Friends Till The End
by UKnowSynMakesUWannaScream
Summary: Amy deals with losing 2 people close to her but she realizes friends will always be there till the end.


Disclaimer: I do not own WWE. I do not know nor am I affiliated with WWE or anyone in it. This story is completely fictional.

A/N: Here's a little one shot I wrote a looong time ago that I just found. Enjoy.

Amy stared vacantly out into the sea of people dancing before her eyes in the darkened club as she sat alone in her corner booth. Her chin and cheek rested in one hand while the other absently played with the straw that sat in her untouched whiskey sour. Her mind wandered back to that awful night. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Amy, who had been home from college on winter break, had gone to a party to catch up with her old friends. It was a typical college kid party that kept her out late. Around 3am after getting home and winding down, she climbed in bed and drifted off to sleep. She woke up less than 15 minutes later to her cell phone playing her favorite rock song._

'_Who in the hell could that be?' she thought as she rolled over and glanced at the clock. She fumbled around in the dark reaching for the persistent phone._

"_Hello…"_

"_Am I speaking with Amy Dumas?" _

"_Yes, this is she," she answered through a sleepy haze._

"_Miss Dumas, this is Dr. Powell calling from the Cameron Memorial Hospital."_

_Amy bolted upright in bed wide awake now at the mention of the hospital, any lingering buzz killed immediately. "Who's there? Is everything okay?" she asked panicking._

"_Well, I understand you're the girlfriend of Matthew Hardy?"_

"_Yes, is he okay?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly. "Answer me!"_

"_Miss Dumas, Matt and his brother, Jeff, were in a car accident this morning. It was sometime after 2."_

"_Are they okay?! Why won't you tell me their conditions? Please, tell me something." Her eyes were stinging with tears threatening to fall._

"_I have a request for you to come down here. I will give you all information and the conditions once you arrive."_

_Now irritated and frustrated, she asked for the room number and got off the phone. She jumped out of bed, threw on a pair of sweats, and pulled her long red hair up into a sloppy ponytail. She grabbed her keys and rushed out the door without bothering to leave a note._

_She ran as quickly as she could to the room number she'd been given and entered timidly without knocking. Her eyes fell upon Jeff lying in the hospital bed. He was hooked up to a multitude of machines. Her eyes did a quick search around the room scanning for the other. No Matt. Where could he be? She rushed to Jeff's side taking his large hand in her petite one. His eyes opened at her touch and his lips barely curled into a smile._

"_Hey," his voice came out raspy and breathless._

"_Oh, Jeff. What happened?" her voice was shaky as she began to cry, unable to keep her composure._

"_Please, Amy, don't cry." He paused to take in a slow shaky breath. "I'm so sorry. Ames, we were in an accident. I was driving. It was all my fault," he choked out._

"_Oh, Jeff," she started, wiping a tear off her cheek. "Don't stress yourself out by beating yourself up. We all make mistakes," she said as she ran her free hand across his almost unrecognizable face._

"_Ames, I'm dying," he said before breaking into a congested coughing fit. "I'm not gonna make it."_

"_Yes, you will, Jeff. You're strong and you're a fighter. I know you. You'll pull through this."_

_Just then Dr. Powell walked in. He asked Amy to step outside the room to talk._

"_Miss Dumas, Matt and Jeff were hit on the passenger's side by a car doing around 55. They were passing through and intersection and Jeff, who was driving, ran the red-light. The other driver came out practically unharmed."_

"_Well, where is Matt? How is he?" she asked hopefully as she wiped the tears away from her face._

"_I'm regretfully sorry to tell you, but Matt was pronounced dead at the scene of the accident."_

_Amy gasped and she fell as her legs gave out on her. She went limp and felt as if her heart had stopped. Dr. Powell caught her on her way down hooking his hands under her arms. He swiftly carried her over to a padded chair and gently sat her down, taking a seat beside her. He could only hear her mumble 'no' over and over again through her wracking sobs._

_After what felt like an eternity to her she went numb and was able to calm herself down somewhat and asked another dreaded question. "And Jeff? How is he?" her voice came out quietly and empty of emotion._

"_I'm sorry, but we don't think he'll be able to recover. We don't expect any more than 6 hours."_

"_Well, get in there and help him! Do something!" she screamed furiously. She just found out she'd lost her boyfriend and now he was telling her she'd lose her best friend as well._

"_I'm sorry, Miss Dumas. At this point, there's nothing we can do."_

_She pushed his comforting arm away from her and ran back into Jeff's room wanting to spend as much time with him as possible. She held his hand and cried on his chest for hours through the night praying for a miracle until she heard the heart monitor flat line. She eyed the clock with a blank stare. 7:42._

"_Amy," she heard her name somewhere in the back of her consciousness._

"Amy…" She snapped herself out of the horrible nightmare that played itself over and over in her mind. She looked over to see Trish and Chris rejoining her in the booth taking a break from their dancing. She was so lucky to still have them as her friends; she had secluded herself from everybody ever since the accident. They were all she had left.

"Come on, Amy. It's been 6 months," Trish said pleadingly. "Can you please try and have just a little fun? For me? Just this once. Please." She gave Amy her best puppy dog face.

Amy and her friends were home for summer break. The first time since the accident for her being back here. It was the first night they were able to get her out of the house.

"I'm sorry guys," she begrudgingly told them. "I'm just really not feeling it tonight. I think I'm just gonna go home." She was tired and had a headache from the blaring club music that had been blasting all night.

"All right," Trish said grabbing Amy's hand. "But promise me you'll call me when you get home. And you have to hang out with me tomorrow. Whatever you want to do."

"I promise," Amy said faking a smile.

"How are you gonna get home?" Chris asked her.

"I'll just walk. It's not that far and I could really use the fresh air."

"It's pretty dark out. You want me to walk with you?" Chris offered.

"No, I'll be okay. Thank you but I kinda just wanna be alone."

She gave both of them a hug and stepped out into the cool night air. She closed her eyes taking in a deep breath filling her lungs, relieved to be out of the smoke cloud. She started her walk home unafraid because she lived in a small town. She only had a few blocks to walk in a town where nothing happened. As she walked along under the elm tree lined sidewalk, as a just in case she asked God to keep her safe from harm and danger when she began to feel a slight uneasiness in the pit of stomach.

Her distress grew with every step and when she reached the alley, which was a short cut to her house, she decided to take it wanting to get home as soon as possible. She wrapped her arms tightly around her when her shivers started even though she was sure they were out of fear and not cold. When she about halfway down the alley, she noticed a man standing at the end leaning against the wall as if waiting for someone. This sight made all of Amy's hair stand on end.

She quickened her steps and immediately began her prayers for protection all over again. In an instant, a comforting feeling of calm and security wrapped around her. She felt as if nothing could hurt her. When she reached the end of the alley, she walked right past the man and arrived home safely never glancing backwards until she was securely locked behind her door.

The following day after dragging herself out of bed, she ate breakfast while skimming through the morning paper. She was about to toss it aside when she saw a story that caught her eye. She read about a young girl that had been found raped and killed in that same alley way approximately less than an hour after she had walked through there. She felt overwhelmed by this tragedy and the fact that it could have been her and she began weeping once again for herself and the young girl.

She said a silent thank you for her safety and decided she wanted to do whatever she could to help the situation. She went down to the local police station to tell what she could about the man she had seen the night before. She felt she could recognize the man and agreed to look at a few line-ups that they brought in after hearing her description.

She felt she could positively identify the man and when she was called back to the station she was able to immediately point the man out upon a first look. When the man was told that a witness positively identified him, he panicked and broke down into a confession. The officer thanked Amy for her deed and asked if there was anything he could do for her.

"Can you ask that man one question for me?" Amy began curiously. "I walked down that alley. I walked right by him shortly before that other girl. And he made no attempt to move. I'm just wondering why I was so lucky? What did I do? Why did he let me go? Why didn't he attack me?"

The police officer asked the man through the microphone, still behind the two-way mirror. His answer was simple.

"You mean that red-headed girl? I ain't dumb. She wasn't alone. There were two big guys walking on either side of her."

Amy's eyes grew wide and she could not hide the look of astonishment from her face. She thanked the officer and ran quickly out of the station. Still in shock, she fumbled clumsily around in her purse for her car keys, staring through a blurry tear filled haze.

As she walked to her car, she looked up at the sky to the heavens with tears spilling down her cheeks and whispered, "Thank you, Matt and Jeff. I love you."


End file.
